<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too many Camillas! by Soulrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811280">Too many Camillas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose'>Soulrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi gets summoned, however he soon realizes Camilla is here too but even worse there are multiple of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too many Camillas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only one hero got summoned this time , Takumi a archer from Hoshido. He was slightly grumpy as one probably would be after being summoned to a unknown land but he seemed particularly grumpy.<br/>Giving him the tour around the castle only seemed to make him more grumpy , constantly complaining about being forced to help when he didn't want to. After a while kiran just tuned him out.<br/>It was the tour of the garden when Takumi spotted camilla, wearing what looks like Garons armour but still clearly Camilla " so theres nohrian scum here too, I thought I had escaped them" he practically spits out in disgust.<br/>" you mean Camilla? Shes a nice person I dont know what your talking about. Also theres like 4 of her here."kiran explains.</p><p>"Four Camillas, just one is a nightmare!" Takumi shocked at that statement yells which unfortunately gets Camillas attention . Takumi walks away as quickly as he can which turns into a light run when she gets too close." I am not putting up with this today! I am not!"</p><p>He did a good job of avoiding her until he saw three versions of her all at once in the library , his footsteps alerted them and now he had three Camillas looking at him.<br/>"Why hello prince takumi, here to chat?"  A Camilla in a bikini says in her normal tone, Takumi wasn't getting out of this one without talking to them and shooting them with arrows wasn't exactly a option either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>